<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teach me to live by Sp_rks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609181">Teach me to live</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp_rks/pseuds/Sp_rks'>Sp_rks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Rewrite, F/F, Injured Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp_rks/pseuds/Sp_rks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Takes place at the end of S3EP7]</p><p>Titus has seen Lexa be dictated by Clarke because of their feelings for each other so he attempts the only thing he can think of; Kill Wanheda.</p><p>or </p><p>Clarke gets shot instead of Lexa</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. With you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The door to her room creaked as Clarke pushed it open, her expression unreadable. Too many things had happened in the past day and she had just left Lexa's chambers, uncertainty sat in the pit of her stomach. Of course she had feelings for the commander, she had since the day Lexa kissed her before the betrayal at Mount Weather. </p><p>Instantly she was pulled out of her thoughts as she realized Murphy was tied to a chair just near the entry way of her room. His body mangled and splotched with blood, there was a red rag tied around his head that was being used as a gag to prevent him from speaking. </p><p>Clarke's blood ran cold as she briefly inspected her unconscious friend from where she was standing, too shocked to move for a few seconds. </p><p>Finally reality came back to her. </p><p>"Murphy?" The blonde's words were breathless and stunned as she rushed over to untie him, not understanding why he was even there.</p><p>Rather frantically she began to fiddle with the bounds of chains and rope that were holding him to the chair. Before she could though a voice spoke up. </p><p>"He's alive." Titus stated, appearing from around one of the walls in the room. His hands were behind his back, eyes sharp as he gazed at Clarke. Initially she was shocked, but it made sense. Titus had previously approached her before Emerson's trial, warning her that if she kept leading Lexa foolishly that the commander would fall and it would be Clarke's fault. Clarke didn't listen to him. Emerson didn't deserve death, blood wasn't the answer. Why could no one see that?</p><p>Shakily Clarke took a breath, "What did you do to my friend?" She asked, remaining crouched close to Murphy. </p><p>"Your friend was caught stealing from people on their way to the Polis market." Titus took a cautious step forward, eyes remaining emotionless and sharp. Just as he finished speaking, Murphy began to stir. </p><p>Clarke turned her head, blinking at him. She lifted her hands up, taking both sides of his face where the red piece of fabric was. "Hey, you're okay." She tried to reassure him while attempting to take the fabric out of his mouth.</p><p>"Please don't do that." Titus bellowed, causing Clarke to pause. Her blue eyes shifted to the gun that the flamekeeper slowly drew from behind himself.</p><p>Knowing that she had no weapon, she carefully pulled herself to her feet, hands in the air as she took a step back. </p><p>"Titus, what is this about?" Clarke questioned, surprisingly her voice remained calm.</p><p>"I'm sorry it had to come to this, Clarke." Titus adjusted his grip on the gun, taking a few steps forward as she backed up. Murphy side-eyed him, head low. "Truly I am." He shook his head. </p><p>Clarke swallowed thickly, "Look. I'm leaving right now. Octavia's waiting for me." She stared at him. "Just let me take Murphy, and we'll go."  There was a hint of desperation in her voice. </p><p>"Wish I could." Titus's expression darkened as he raised the gun. "Lexa will never execute her duty while you live." Even his own voice and hand shook. </p><p>"Titus, think. She's going to know it was you." Clarke took a breath. </p><p>Titus continued to hold the gun, aimed at Clarke. "She'll think it was him," He motioned his head and the gun toward Murphy. "Skaikru weapon in the hands of a Skaikru thief." Gradually he began to get closer, shaking even more. "She might even be angry enough to declare war!" The words aggressively flew from his mouth then he pulled the trigger. </p><p>As he did so a loud gunshot went off, making Clarke instantly duck down in retaliation at first. The bullet hit the bed post, sparking against the metal. Murphy fell down to the ground, struggling against being bound.</p><p>Clarke quickly hurried behind the side of the bed, remaining ducked down. Titus pulled the trigger again, shooting just above her head which resulted in a vase shattering. She brought herself to stand at her full height once she was passed the bed. She grabbed ahold of a small stool, throwing it over the bed at the flamekeeper. He fell down from the impact, but lifted his arm up, gun still in hand. </p><p>It was almost in slow motion as Clarke headed for the door to retreat or find someone who could stop Titus from his rampage. As she got to the door, she stumbled into Lexa just as another gunshot went off. </p><p>Only this time, her body reacted to it. She felt numb.</p><p>Her eyes slowly trained up, meeting Lexa's forest green ones, seeking the calmness that the commander usually provided her. Though no calm was found in her gaze, only utter panic. </p><p>Lexa's mouth was moving, eyes flittering around as she reached for Clarke with that same panic. </p><p>Finally things began to register.</p><p>"Titus!" Lexa yelled. "Chit did yu do?!" </p><p>Clarke had gotten good at translating the language, but for some reason she had no idea what was going on in that tense moment and before she could even ask, her legs gave way and she was falling.</p><p>"Clarke!" Lexa grabbed ahold of her torso, holding her up. </p><p>"Heda." Titus stumbled to his feet, dropping the gun. "It had to be done—she's become a distraction and the clans will fall if you keep letting her dictate your ways." His own voice was begging. </p><p>"Em pleni! Ge a fisa! Ai will deal kom yu once Klark ste klir. Yu don betrayed me, teacher." Lexa's voice held no trace of hesitation, only full command as she glared at Titus.</p><p>The flamekeeper parted his lips but silenced himself, gritting his teeth together before he answered. "Sha, Heda." He dipped his head, disappearing out into the hall. </p><p>Lexa carefully maneuvered Clarke up into her arms, one arm hooked under her knees while the other was around her back. The brunette hurriedly moved as quick as her legs would allow her, setting the sky girl onto the bed that was covered in pelts and furs. Clarke grunted as she was set on the soft surface, gazing around with blurry eyes. </p><p>"Klark. Jus will nou don jus." The commander held one hand to the wound on her back. "Your fight is not over. Blood will not have blood." She felt the warm liquid seep between her fingers. "Wanheda! Your gonplei ste nou odon! You hear me??" </p><p>Quickly Lexa shifted her focus to putting both her hands on the bloody gunshot wound, blood was pooling through the sky girl's shirt and spilling into the furs on the bed. </p><p>The blonde's lips were bloody and her breathing was raspy.</p><p>"Clarke. Please." Lexa bent closer to her. "Surviving is not living. Let me learn from you. Teach me to live." She pressed her forehead to Clarke's.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Surviving isn’t living</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room had a different mood set now, darker as the sky had turned to a starry sky.</p><p>"Bants osir." Lexa said tensely, hand on her blade's handle. She was no longer in her casual wear, dressed in formal with her dark war paint smudged across her eyes and temples. On command the healer dipped his head and disappeared from the room.</p><p>"Sha, Heda."</p><p>"You too." Lexa spoke up, lifting her gaze toward Murphy. "Follow Cago. He will tend to your wounds. Clarke is safe with me." Despite her tone being more on the gentle side, her face held no expression. Murphy scoffed but complied, shoving his bloody hands in his pockets as he trailed out of the room.</p><p>Lexa let out a breath as she was left alone in the room with Clarke's unconscious body. She knew Clarke's mother would probably be able to ensure that the blonde was going to survive, but for now what Cago had done would suffice. The bullet was still lodged inside of the sky girl, but the wound was no longer pooling blood and was securely bandaged.</p><p>Tentatively the commander took a few steps forward, removing her gloves as she walked to the bed. "Clarke. You have made it this far. I will get you to your nomon but for now you are safe here." She kneeled down next to the bed. "When you wake," Lexa continued. "I'm hoping you won't try to run off to join the blockade.. you are injured and—"</p><p>Lexa lowered her head in distress. "It's my fault. I have failed you again." Feeling an overwhelming since of emotions, she tilted her head back so no tears would fall, blinking a few times.</p><p>"Heda." Clarke murmured.</p><p>"Klark." Lexa lowered her head, tilting her head at the blonde who's eyes were fluttering. "I'm sorry." Her voice was small.</p><p>No words came, only a low groan escaped the sky girl's lips.</p><p>"The bullet. It is still lodged inside of you." Lexa warned, standing to her feet. "Rest."</p><p>"Titus—" Clarke began, grunting softly as she tried to move.</p><p>"Clarke. Rest. Titus is contained for now. He won't hurt you."</p><p>Despite the reassurance the sky girl continued to move, grunting and groaning in pain.</p><p>"You are going to make yourself bleed." Lexa reached out, placing her hand on Clarke's arm. "Rest."</p><p>"Octavia—she—" Clarke placed her clammy hand on top of Lexa's, sweat was speckled along her face and her eyes still seemed unfocused. "She's going to think I," She let out another low groan. "I have to go find her."</p><p>"She's long gone by now. Octavia can handle herself, she will understand when you see each other again. For now you must rest." Lexa moved her free hand onto the bed, grabbing one of the slightly bloodied rags. She folded it onto a clean part then wiped the sky girl's face off. "I will take care of everything."</p><p>"No." Clarke sounded slightly out of breath, hand tightening onto Lexa's. "Not without me. You can't leave. Titus—he could've shot you, Lexa."</p><p>"If he had shot me then it was my time. However he didn't and you were shot instead, you are alive. But if you continue to squirm then you will surely be dead before sunrise. I don't want that. Please. You scared me half to death, I thought you were gone." Lexa's voice wavered with emotion.</p><p>Clarke lifted her blurry blue eyes up at the commander, shakily letting out a breath as her dry lips quirked into a small smile. "I made the Heda scared?" Not sounding like she believed it.</p><p>Lexa bit her lower lip. "Possibly."</p><p>The sky girl let out a small pained chuckle which turned into a small breathy fit of coughs.</p><p>“Klark.” Lexa’s own amusement faded and replaced with panic. The coughing turned into gurgled choking, blood bubbling at the sky girl’s lips. The commander’s hands waved frantically around her, seeming scared to even touch her. “..Okay.. Heda.. she’s choking—“ She addressed quietly to herself then placed her hand on Clarke’s shoulder, pulling her onto her side as delicately as she could.</p><p>As she adjusted the ambassador onto her side, blood splattered from her mouth and onto the bedding. Lexa smoothed the rag over Clarke’s face then wiped her lips and chin to remove to blood.</p><p>“Lexa.” Clarke rasped, her throat sounding much more clear now.</p><p>“Wanheda.” Lexa returned, her expression went back to emotionless. “I should kill Titus.” She murmured.</p><p>“Someone..” Clarke began, “Someone once told me that revenge won’t make me feel better.” She said shakily.</p><p>The commander’s brows creased in faint confusion, she had been the one who told Clarke that. “Me?” She pursed her lips together, forest green eyes dark with a questioning glint.</p><p>“Yes. You.” Clarke nodded. “Will killing him fix what has been done?”</p><p>“Clarke.” Lexa stated the sky girl’s name in a authoritative tone. “If he had shot me, would you kill him?”</p><p>Silence fell between the two as they stared at one another.</p><p>“Yes.” Clarke looked away, grunting. Her nose crinkled in an angry way, her lips were pressed in a thin line. “Don’t be smart with me, Heda.” She huffed, shifting uncomfortable.</p><p>This made Lexa smile slightly, and she shook her head. “I wasn’t trying to be smart. I was simply trying to get you to see my perspective.” Her words made Clarke snort in faint amusement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>_______</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Heda.” A group of warriors greeted the commander as she walked into the room.</p><p>Lexa held up her hand to silence them, turning around on heel once she made it to the start of the steps. “The flamekeeper has betrayed us.” She stated. “Though since he is the only flamekeeper, he will be imprisoned until I can carry out his death.” She narrowed her eyes, gazing at them. “As I have stated previously, the blockade will continue. However if you see Octavia of Skaikru, I need you to deliver a message.”</p><p>“Sha, Heda.” The group of warriors murmured.</p><p>“Tell her that Wanheda will not be joining her, and that she needs to bring Abby Griffin of Skaikru to the capital.” Lexa flexed her fingers. “Urgently. Make sure no harm comes to either of them. You all should know Octavia by now. Check with Indra if you don’t know of her, spread the word.”</p><p>“Sha, Heda.” The warriors murmured once more in understanding.</p><p>“Bants!” Lexa shouted.</p><p>Instantly the group began to disperse out into the hall, leaving Lexa alone.</p><p>“I hope this works, Clarke.” The commander murmured softly as the doors shut.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>